


The Adventures and History of Zmaj

by Emu_The_Phoenix_11



Category: The Twin Nations
Genre: Death, F/M, Hala Berith, I used Bosnian for my language because it looked good for a Middle Ages look, It ends with a Quest, It starts with a Treaty, Magistratum - Freeform, Other, Pre-Vladanja, Quests, The PullUnder, War, but it was creative, i made all of this up, so I decided to upload it., this was a homework assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emu_The_Phoenix_11/pseuds/Emu_The_Phoenix_11
Summary: A prince travels the lands of the Twin Cities in order to save humans and beasts.A king who has lost everything.A girl longing for hope and love, only finds hardship and terror until the boy of her dreams comes and saves her.A dragon fighting for her life, barely holding on to what she loves.A poet trying to not mess up, because if he does, he will be exiled.





	The Adventures and History of Zmaj

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KJ52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ52/gifts).



> I finished!  
> Yus!  
> Hope ya like it!  
> ~Emu

“Oh, Muse, hear these words and cast your blessings upon them. 

A decree has been written this very morn,  
and is to be recited in full in the third hour of the day  
to five high ranked men of both nations.  
The kings too, Glupo and Hrabar, will be there.  
Women and children should not be at the hearing. 

It states that two nations have been called together,  
The PullUnder and Hala Berith.  
In past days, they have conspired against each other,  
resulting in harm or even death.  
This is a direct example of subterfuge and must be addressed formally.

Ongoing history of sieges and raids have occurred since  
the beginning of the reign of Glupo, Zmaj's untrustworthy father.  
That was twenty years ago,  
and they are still active in dealing with the devil.  
The devil being the Magistratum, ruler of The Triple Nations.  
They see no harm and seem to delight in it. 

Going deeper in the misdoings of the two nations, here lies its history.  
Since Glupo cared too much to let his food and drink go to waste,  
he was not active in the warfare going on.  
Nor did he care, for that matter.  
The two nations never fought against each other before the coronation of King Glupo, but now, they are warring every day.  
Anger is alive and ruling these people, and they give into it. 

Then, it somehow became a little better in some ways.  
Zmaj, son of Glupo, came to Hala Berith seeking shelter for a night and a boat. The people of the land, being more aggressive than that of PullUnder,  
did not approve of it.  
Zmaj roamed the kingdom looking for refuge for the few nights he needed.  
He found that the poor people were more accepting of him,  
but had no room for him.  
He prayed to the gods for help.  
Days passed and he found no one to help him.

He finally came to a grand inn.  
Inside was a rich man, not just of money, but also of love and acceptance.  
The man's name was Ljubav and he greeted Zmaj with such joy,  
only a man like him could have.  
Zmaj stayed at Ljubav's inn for a couple of days.  
He told the man about his quest  
and asked him if he could advise him or help him in any way.  
Ljubav gave the son of Glupo advice about defeating monsters  
and not falling for their tricks. 

 

The whole town, after Zmaj left,  
heard about the rich innkeeper taking in a fugitive.  
Ljubav protected Zmaj and the majority of men protected him, too.  
But a small group of people did not,  
and they have been conspiring amongst themselves. 

 

These actions of rage must be uprooted from both communities.  
Consequences must be implied, mild or extreme.  
Not all the people will be punished, but most will.  
The Magistratum is leading them astray.  
Rest assured that they will face judgement for their actions, purposefully or not. The Magistratum wholly will be punished.  
The Pre-Vladanja will take responsibility of pre assessing the charges,  
since they override the Magistratum. 

The people of the nations, poor or rich,  
will give half of everything they have if they were continuously active in warring.  
If not, they will be blessed with a seat at the king's table,  
whether it be Glupo or Hrabar.  
They will not go unnoticed because of their faithfulness.  
But, the lot of you, who fought each other for no apparent reason,  
will not go unnoticed either.  
Not for your wisdom, but for your foolishness.  
Be ashamed of yourselves. 

Three blessings for the wise.  
You will be seated at the king's table,  
your questions and suggestions will be received with great acceptance,  
and your living space will be, also, with the king.  
In accordance with the blessings, the foolish will be given three curses.  
They consist of these things:  
if you planned the attacks, but did not actively participate in them,  
you shall be flogged.  
If you planned and were involved in them,  
you shall be rid of half of everything you own.  
If you were one of them who forced people into attacking the opposing nation, you shall be hanged or beheaded.” 

Men applauded the poet, young as he was.  
He was a humble being; slightly embarrassed by the praise.  
The cheers subsided so that he could begin the next part.  
This was his personal favorite section of the “story”.  
He inhaled sharply through his mouth, nervous,  
because if he messed up, he was done. 

“Long ago, before the decree, King Glupo had a son.  
His name was Zmaj, meaning dragon.  
He was born abnormally, but the king did not know.  
Only the little baby’s mother knew, but she did not inform them.  
They were blessed, seeing that they had an heir to the throne.  
But, something tragic happened.  
Something horrid.”

The young poet heard some gasps, but continued.

“Years passed, and the Zmaj grew to teenhood.  
He had grown up in the palace as a prince,  
Attending formal dinners and hearings.  
He had also grown up without a mother.  
His father, the king, had not said anything about it,  
and when Zmaj asked him to say something, anything, about his mother,  
He would tell him to leave him.

“His father took to drinking and indulging himself in addictive things  
After she died.  
It became extreme, even to the point of him assaulting a maid.  
Zmaj was worried for his father’s nature, but he could not do anything.  
He honestly believed his father killed her. 

“One night, when Zmaj was asleep, he dreamt.  
A band of men crowded around women and children,  
Brutally harassing and beating them.  
They called for help, but none came.  
They dragged the women and children to a small cave  
and rolled a stone in front of it.

“The dream ended in a scream coming from an unknown source.  
It said, “Avenge us, Zmaj! You are the hope the world has been waiting for!  
Remember this:  
‘Death of Dynasty  
Kin Unto Kin, Limb From Limb  
Trained in Heritage’” 

“Zmaj woke with a start, sweat drenched his pale skin.  
Bed covers off, he raced down to his father’s oneirocritic, a dream translator.  
The prince explained the dream as much as he could,  
Including the “prophecy”.  
The oneirocritic could not fulfill his job’s name.  
Zmaj was angry, more than he was usually. 

“He decided to sleep some more, if he was able to.  
He slowly drifted to the dreamscape, darkness enveloping his mind.  
Another “dream” awaited him, one more helpful for his journey to come.  
But, it was only a few words, a location and a name.  
‘Hala Berith’ and ‘Master Serek’.  
After, he had no more dreams.

“He woke up at a decent time and went about his day,  
Not forgetting about his dreams the previous night.  
He contemplates the dreams, wondering if he should travel to Hala Berith.  
Worrying about the first two lines in the “prophecy”, he wanders outside,  
Meeting up with his best friend, Aelia. 

“He explained the dreams to her and asked her what to do.  
She starts whimpering, not knowing what to say.  
Aelia did not want Zmaj to leave on a journey.  
He comforted her and said he has to leave,  
but Aelia stormed off to Zeus knows where. 

“He lied down on the grass outside the castle, daydreaming.  
Suddenly, he remembered the dream he had last night.  
The ‘Master’! The thought of it had slipped his mind.  
He brought himself to leave the beautiful sunset  
And to sprint inside to the castle, towards the library.

“He asked the guards on duty where this ‘Master’ was.  
They said he was studying in the innermost part of the library.  
So, Zmaj ran there, almost sliding into the desk where his potential ‘Master’.  
‘Master!’  
‘Whoa, my prince! I would not want you to fall!’  
‘Uh, sorry, Master.’  
Zmaj straightened his cloak and looked up at the oddly dressed man.  
‘You need not say sorry, your Highness.  
And what is with all this talk about ‘Master’?’  
Zmaj explained his dreams to this…. man(?). He did not know what he was.

“‘Ah, I see…. I think. So, you want me to help you on a ‘journey’ of some sorts  
By training you to learn how to fight and defend? I think I can do that!’  
‘R-really? Oh, thank you, sir! But what weapon do I use and what tactics and-’  
‘I am sorry to interrupt you, Highness, but you will learn all of that shortly.  
You need not worry.

“First things first, there should be some lightweight armour in the armoury.  
I think you should have a guard escort you there, if you do not mind.’  
‘Ok, Master!’  
‘You need not call me, ‘Master’. The name’s Serek, Highness,  
or if you wish, Master Serek.’  
‘Then call me Zmaj, Master Serek.’  
Ok, Zmaj. I suggest you get going if you want to leave early!’  
And with that, Zmaj thanked Serek and was escorted by a guard to the armoury.  
“About a half hour later, Zmaj appeared in the large library.  
He felt a little different wearing all the chainmail and metal on his body,  
But if it was protection, he would wear it.  
‘Ah, young prince, I see you have returned. And you look wonderful in that armour!  
It suits you very well, I might add.’  
‘Oh! Thank you Master Serek. I do like it, but it is slightly, er, heavy.’  
‘As to be expected, of course.’ 

“‘So, when do I start training?’  
‘You rush through things, don’t you? Ah, very well I guess. I suppose you need a sword to defend yourself, am I correct?’  
‘Oh, right Master Serek! Where do I get one?’  
Serek pulled out a white-looking axe from beneath his robes.  
‘Wait, you did not have that before, did you? Are you a wizard, too?’  
‘Sure, if you call going to the axesmith after you left, magic.’  
‘Oh...’ He looked dejected, but suddenly remembered the ‘glowing’ sword.  
‘Can I learn how to use it?’  
‘Of course, Zmaj!’ 

“The few weeks that remained before the quest was spent by struggle and agony.  
But, Zmaj was happy, seeing as he a mentor to guide him through his pre-journey.  
He learned the skills of swordsmanship and how to properly use a shield.  
What he did not learn was that Serek was keeping a secret from him.  
One that could, and would, change his life. 

“The day of the journey, Zmaj was very nervous,  
as he would be fighting monsters and such things.  
Aelia had not talked to him since the incident,  
but she did come out to say goodbye to her best friend.  
She wept again and Zmaj also cried a little this time, too. 

“The king was not there, but Zmaj was not surprised.  
He loathed his father.  
All he ever did was drink! 

“His horse awaited him, letting Zmaj climb into his back.  
The horse’s name was Konj and he was a fine being.  
Zmaj had packed all the needs of him and the horse  
And now he was double checking them. 

“Before he left, Serek came up to him and whispered so that no one could hear.  
‘Take this, and use it only when needed.’ He handed Zmaj a small claw necklace.  
‘How do I use it, Master Serek?’  
‘You will know when the time grows near.  
Be safe and godspeed!’  
And with that, Zmaj raced into the distance,  
leaving the city of The PullUnder far behind. 

“The trip was long and tiring.  
Many nights were spent in the overhang of the forest, šuma.  
But, one day, when Zmaj was burning up from the sun’s heat,  
He and his horse found a poor beggar on the side of a dirt road.  
‘Hullo, sir!’ The beggar looked old and wrinkly, but had a deep voice.  
‘A nice day it be outside.’  
‘That it is.’ Zmaj was skeptical of this…. Monstracity. 

“‘Say, Do you have any money you could spend on a helpless ol’ soul like me?’  
‘He digs around his pocket in his coat until he find a couple of Rubles.  
Here you g-,’ he was interrupted by the man.  
‘Why don’t ya come over to me. I need to see yer face, boy.’  
‘I-.... Ok?’ Zmaj was about to say he was a dignified prince, not a boy,  
But he thought it was a bad thing to say to a poor beggar.  
‘Why do I need to come closer, sir?’  
‘’Cuz I need to see yer face, boy,’ he repeated. 

“Zmaj cautiously stalked up to the man.  
‘NOW I GOT YA!’ The man quickly transformed into a Chimera;  
a fire-breathing monster.  
Zmaj yelped and tried to back away, but to no prevail.  
The lion-headed monster grabbed him by the neck of his robe,  
Now mangled and damaged. 

“By now, Konj, his horse, had bolted away from the scene.  
If Zmaj could just reach his axe, all would be good!  
The Chimera dropped him onto the ground after a thorough swing of his head.  
Now was Zmaj’s chance!  
He stood and unsheathed his axe from on his belt.  
All the lessons Serek had performed paid off.  
In one fair swoop, the beast’s head rolled onto the ground,  
Maw open to breath fire but never had the chance to fry Zmaj. 

“Since his horse galloped away, Zmaj had to lug his belongings to a place to stay.  
Only some of his food was missing  
and he was sure there would be something around here to eat and stay at.  
He carried his things to an inn, called the Gostionica, and he payed for a room.  
That night, a stranger entered his room without him knowing, and watched him, but left before Zmaj woke.  
What he did not know was that the stranger did something to his soul to enhance its power and healing strength. 

“In the morning, Zmaj learned that breakfast came with the payment of the room.  
He engulfed his eggs and cider heartally.  
He asked the innkeeper, Ljubav, if he could “borrow” a horse.  
He said that he absolutely could.  
After he ate that, he set back out to his task at hand, finding Hala Berith. 

“After a few days, he came to a port dock with people bustling all around it.  
He was tired and looking for someone to help him board a ship.  
Some “salesmen” found him and offered him a ship for a special cost.  
They do not elaborate on the “special cost” but Zmaj was not worried. 

“He boarded the ship with the five men, and allowed himself to drown in sleep.  
He felt a tug at his soul telling him to wake up and he did.  
A man yelped, causing Zmaj to snap his head around to the sound.  
The man’s hand was bloody and he tried to conceal his wound.  
‘Where you trying to ambush me?’  
‘What?! N-no, why would I do that with your almighty claw around your neck?  
Do you know what that could do to someone?! No, I was not ambushing you,  
I was bringing you food.’  
‘Then why did you get hurt? Did I do that?’  
‘Yes and no. You scared me and I cut myself  
with a knife for the steak I was bringing you.’

“‘Oh, uh, sorry about that. Do you want me to help you bandage it?’  
‘NO!! Uhh, sorry. I meant no.’ Zmaj was confused why this man was so dramatic.  
‘O-okay.’  
‘I will leave this for you, sir, is that alright?’  
He held the juicy-looking steak in his hands  
and gestured towards the table where Zmaj was staying.  
‘Sure and thank you!’ The man left his room with a bow. 

“Zmaj ate the steak with gusto and laid down on his bed, feeling full.  
He dozed off with the waves under the boat.  
The dreams were a mix of horror, pain and dread.  
Once again, he woke up in a cold sweat, but he also felt sick to his stomach.  
He clutched his clammy hands to his sides, and he wailed in agony. 

“They last thing he experienced was men rushing down the stairs.  
And then everything went pitch dark.  
What he did not know is that he was holding onto his tooth necklace.  
His life would have been ruined without it.” 

The poet had finished the second phase of stanzas.  
Men’s cheers rose up, filling the court where he was performing.  
He was going to be famous by the end of this.  
More than he already was, of course.  
This next part was the climax of the story; what everyone was waiting for.  
So, he began. 

“Black and white entrapped each other.  
Swirls of red mixed in with the monochrome hues.  
Visions of salvation and children saved.  
War and pain.  
Agonizing error.  
Two generations of hybrids.  
Death. 

“But then, a princess dressed in white  
casted a spell on a unconscious scale-covered beast.  
Her face, one of beauty, transformed into a ravenous monster.  
With these words it spoke into the dark abyss.  
‘Sheep, sheep, sheep, It's time for sleep.  
Rest your head. It's time for bed.  
In the morning, you may wake.  
Or in the morning, you'll be dead.’*  
Then there was utter darkness

“Zmaj, awake, gasped and tries to stand,  
only to be thrown to the ground by gravity.  
He tried to call for help, but all that came out was beastly sounds.  
Stunned, he looked down at his feet, turned claws, and yelped.  
He was…. A dragon!  
He finally figured out what the tooth necklace did,  
transform him into a dragon. 

“He tried to navigate where he was.  
Somewhere on the mainland, but far away from the town.  
He roared for the fun of it, but then realized he still had a mission to complete.  
He had to save the women and children from the Lovci na zmajeve  
Before they died from starvation or they were tortured to death. 

“But before any of that was to happen,  
he heard a shout from across the valley.  
The dragon senses were more precise than human ones.  
The yell was one of a teenage girl.  
He stood, with luck this time, and ran over to the girl. 

“She did not seem to be afraid of him.  
He had seen this girl before; many times in fact.  
It was his best friend, Aelia, from the PullUnder!  
He wondered why she was here and what she was doing. 

“‘Zmaj! Can you hear me?’ He nodded his big scaly head is response.  
‘Good. Now, I going to touch you and you will feel a slight tug or pull,  
I believe.’ She placed her hand on his blood red underbelly scales.  
He did, in fact, feel a tug.  
Just a slight one, though.  
His vision went dark for a split second,  
Then he opened his eyes. 

“‘Oh gosh, Zmaj!’ She hid her face and turned her back.  
He wondered why, but had his answer when he looked at his,  
Now human, chest.  
“Oh…. Oh!’ He was fully naked because of him changing form.  
‘Oh my gosh, Aelia! I am so sorry! Do you possibly have some fresh clothes?’  
He was embarrassed, more than he had ever been.  
‘Thank God, I have these.’ She handed him some wool pants.  
‘Uh, I will be back in a couple of minutes, again I am so sorry!’  
‘It is fine, Zmaj. Let us hope it will not happen again.’  
‘Yeah, let’s.’ He strode to the woods to be less naked. 

“A few minutes later, Zmaj said to Aelia, “Ok, I am done changing.  
Now, explain why you are here and how you found me, uh, please.” 

“She told him to sit on the grass and listen.  
After Zmaj had left, Aelia had followed him, just out of sight,  
For the whole time, until he was ambushed on the ship.  
He asked her how she had gotten onto the ship without being noticed.  
She had apparently stowed away a box  
when they were being loaded onto the big ship. 

“He was amazed by her bravery when she told him that she had fought the Lovci na zmajeve and survived.  
She had, also, managed to drag Zmaj in dragon form to the shore  
and went and grabbed some clothes if he needed them.  
Zmaj recapped the dreams and somehow she knew where to go  
and how to travel there without being spotted by the dragon hunters.  
They only had a day to find the cave where there are the women and children. 

“Aelia safely guided them to the cave in twelve hours.  
Zmaj tears down the boulder, in dragon form, in front of the dark hole.  
Screams echoed from within.  
A great golden dragon appeared in front of them, scaring poor Aelia.  
She ran to the far edge of the cave in order to comfort the children. 

“‘Welcome, Zmaj, I have been waiting for your arrival.’  
‘Wh-who are you, may I ask?’  
‘I am Zlatna, the keeper of these people.’  
‘But, I thought I was saving them.  
Have you been staying with them for the two months I have not been here?’  
‘Yes, child. I was warding off the hunters and waiting for you.  
I have a little something for you; some inside, please.’  
‘Ok, Zlatna.’ 

“He followed her into the utmost part of the cave, keeping a close eye on Aelia.  
There laid before him in humongous heaps was gold.  
Everything gold; goblets, coins, and crowns.  
He was immediately overtaken by greed.  
A hungry, lustful greed that should only be portrayed in human ethics.  
But no, he was a hybrid, and he wanted all of it. 

“Before he could make a run for it,  
the great golden dragon was in front of him in a second.  
‘You want my treasure, you have to get through me first!’  
She bared her sharp fangs at the smaller dragon,  
But he was so overcome by greed,  
That he lunged at her, clawing at her impenetrable scales. 

“The brawl had been going on for some time when the fire began to erupt.  
The people, in that cave, screamed and ran for the exit.  
Some made it out, but some were squashed by the dueling dragons.  
The fight ended when Zmaj scraped the great dragon’s left eye out.  
She roared in agony and was sent down by Zmaj the Fierce. 

“The great golden dragon was dead; her guts splayed everywhere.  
Her spirit drifted into the, now, night breeze.  
Zmaj felt pride in his actions,  
but also felt shame when he realized Aelia,  
his best friend had been watching him beat up an innocent dragon,  
just for her wealth. 

“He tried to walk over to her, but she ran, terror in her eyes.  
He transformed into a, naked, human being.  
The outside air felt cold on his back,  
like a mother scolding her child with whips.  
‘Not like I know what that means,’ he thought, bitterly.  
He cried into the night, not just from losing his friend,  
but because he had just killed a dragon.  
A creature who had the right to live!  
He was soon greeted by nightmares about that night,  
But what made it worse, was the fact that he could not wake himself up. 

“He felt a shake on his body.  
He groaned and rolled over.  
Another shake and this time his name was called.  
‘Aelia?’’  
He slowly opened his eyes, his meeting beautiful gray ones.  
A sigh escaped his lips, remembering the past night.  
‘Look, I-’  
‘Zmaj, listen to me, I am not mad at you, but you got to follow me. Now.’  
There was concern in her eyes.  
He stood and she took him by the hand  
And practically dragged him. 

“‘Where are we going?’  
‘I found something last night that you probably want to see.’  
‘What is it?’  
‘Just come.’  
She led him to a side of the cave he had not seen before; something was there, something large.  
‘Wha-’ Again, he was cut off by Aelia.  
She told him it was a wounded, unconscious female dragon.  
She had not been here last night, for sure.  
Zmaj would have sensed her. 

“He slowly approached the dragon, weary because of last night, still.  
With one hand, he found where she had been injured.  
Aelia spoke, ‘I think the golden dragon was keeping her just barely conscious,  
But when you killed her, this dragon slipped under the brink.’  
‘Yeah, but why did I not feel her presence when I was here before?’  
‘Dragons are…. Different than people, obviously,  
but I think the golden dragon lessoned your senses somehow. It is hard to tell.’  
‘Ok, stand back because I going to try to heal and wake this beast.’  
Aelia did as said,  
crouching in the undergrowth near the cave just away from sight. 

“Zmaj pressed his hands firmly against the dragon’s heart,  
Doing some ancient healing ritual.  
After a few minutes, the dragon started to breath normally,  
and her wound under her belly was beginning to heal.  
Zmaj stood back, waiting for her to wake.  
Aelia was still covered and also waited. 

“Finally, the dragon woke, blinking it’s emerald eyes at Zmaj.  
‘Hullo there, dragon! Please do not tears us apart.’  
Aelia cringed at how he worded that and  
stepped out from behind the bushes.  
Zmaj zipped over to Aelia almost immediately,  
his arm securely around her shoulders.  
She blushed and asked what he was doing.  
‘Protecting you,’ was all he said and transformed. 

“The lesser dragon stood in front of the greater one, staring.  
The female dragon spoke one word, ‘Son.’  
‘W-what? What did you say?’  
‘You are my son, Zmaj.’  
‘I do not know what you are talking about, I’m afraid.’  
‘Come close, child.’ 

“With caution, he did as said, taking long strides towards the dragon.  
She nuzzled him and he froze, not sure what to do.  
‘A-ah, what are you doing?’  
She suddenly sat, motioning towards him to do as well.  
He did, still befuzzled.  
‘You see, me and your father, the king, decided to have a son….’  
She told the tale to him like a mother telling her son a bedtime story,  
But it really was like that. 

“She finished by saying when she left, and gave a few reasons as to why, too.  
Zmaj was crying by the time she explained it.  
He forgave her, though, because his father had abused her.  
‘I-I am s-sorry, mother, that t-that had to happen t-to you.’  
‘It is okay, child, I am here now, and alive, presumably.  
‘I am so glad you are, mother.’ 

“At that time, Aelia, who was standing in shock, came forwards.  
Zmaj transformed form and Aelia yelped.  
‘Do not worry, I have found out a way to change my scales into clothes, somehow.’  
She, relieved, stood next to him, staying very close to him.  
The female dragon spoke, ‘Zmaj, could you give us some time alone,  
To talk?’  
He nodded his okay, and went off in search of food. 

“Now, Aelia was frightened by this dragon  
because of what had happened the latter night.  
‘Sit down, child, I need to talk with you.’  
Aelia was amazed that she could communicate with a dragon.  
‘Do you like Zmaj, child.’  
‘Oh, this is where we are heading,’ she thought.  
‘Uh, yeah, he is my best friend.’  
‘Are you sure that is all? You do not want to marry him?’  
‘What?! No! Uh, sorry…. No…. what can I call you?’  
‘Majka was my name before I was cursed with this beastly form.’  
‘Oh…. ok, Majka. Well, I did like him a little before this quest.’  
‘I thought so, child. Honestly, I think you would be good for my son.’  
‘Really? I mean, I am just a minor character in the palace.’  
‘And that is one of your many good traits, I believe. You know what?  
I think you should go talk to Zmaj, since he is back from his little hunting trip.’ 

“Aelia was up in a second and walked over to Zmaj.  
‘Zmaj, I need to say somethings to you.’  
‘Ok.’  
‘Well, um…. IthinkIaminlovewithyou,’ the last part was too fast for Zmaj to interpret.  
‘What?’  
She sighed, ‘I think I am in love with you, Zmaj,’ she looked ashamed.  
‘Oh….’  
‘I am sorry! I just ruined a friendship just bec-’  
She was interrupted by soft lips touching her own.  
She melted into it, wanting this moment to last forever,  
But, sadly, the need of oxygen was greater. 

“They broke apart, but not fully.  
She hugged him tightly and he hugged back.  
He spoke so that only she was able to hear, ‘I love you, Aelia. I have always.’  
‘I love you, too, Zmaj.’ 

 

“The gold treasure was still in the cave where they left it the night before.  
Luckily, Aelia had large sacks from when she traveled after Zmaj.  
So, they got as much loot as they could in the bags and  
tied them to each dragon.  
Zmaj turned form and he, his mother, and Aelia, flew to the PullUnder.

“What they met there was terrible.  
Zmaj knew of his father’s plans before the trip,  
but never thought he had the motivation to carry them out.  
But, oh how he was wrong.  
The dragons could not even get through the firing range of arrows.  
They had to land away from the blood-bath. 

“Men, both from the PullUnder and from Hala Berith,  
were fighting like their lives depended on it, which they did.  
Zmaj could see the king of Hala Berith, Hrabar,  
Leading his men to death.  
But, he could not locate his father in all this mess. 

“After a few hours of searching the battlegrounds in human form,  
He had found his mangled father.  
He had been cut open with many sword blows to his body.  
His bloody guts laid out everywhere.  
Zmaj almost hurled from the sight and stench. 

 

“The prince called Aelia and Majka to come over  
And Aelia did hurl.  
Majka was devastated, seeing how her husband was brutally torn apart.  
Zmaj was too, to an extent, but he loathed his father down to his very core.  
He brought this upon himself was the thought of the dragon prince. 

“A couple of days later, after the bloodbath had been cleaned up,  
There was a royal funeral.  
And on that dark day, the decree went out,  
stating that there should be punishment  
for anyone who fought against each other.

“Years later, the king of the PullUnder married the humble Aelia.  
They had a son and were happy.  
How should I know, you ask?  
I know because I am their son, Voljen.  
And here I conclude the tale of the Twin Cities.” 

Again, loud applause and whistling burst out among the people.  
Voljen had done it,  
he had succeeded in reading his first poem in front of so many people.  
This was his dream, to become a great poet, the greatest anyone has ever seen.  
And he soon will. 

The End

 

 

 

*Quote from Bendy and the Ink Machine. I thought it was relevant.


End file.
